Adventures in Neverland
by sardij19
Summary: Post season 2: They travel to Neverland to find Henry, on the way they meet some new people who might just be the right ones to help them out. Friendship between Emma, Regina and Snow. This is my first fanfic ever, so please review!
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING

Prologue

They all held tightly on the ropes in their hands, the ship was moving quickly through the portal. A wave of seawater washed over them, they had reached the surface of Neverland. Regina let go of the rope in her hand and ran her fingers through her wet hair. She around her, Charming and Snow were standing together, Charming's arms safely wrapped around his wife. Regina's gaze moved further, she spotted Hook sitting on a barrel; all he did was stare straight ahead, not looking at anyone or anything. Emma was standing next to Hook, she looked determined, her arms crossed, feet safely set on the ground.

A familiar voice drew Regina's attention away. "Not feeling well Madam Mayor?" It was Rumplestiltskin. Regina turned around and met his eyes. "What's with the sudden concern?" she asked. He just looked at her for a moment, before smirking, and answering: "Well, dearie, we are all in the same boat, or ship, literally". He kept on smirking and walked away. Regina didn't give it much thought, and after all, he was right. They were all stuck together on the same ship with the same mission; to get Henry back.

Night was falling; the sun had just set below the sea line. It was truly a beautiful sight. The view was the last thing on Regina's mind right now. She was standing on the quarterdeck leaning towards the railing. All she could think of was Henry. Where was he, was he injured, was he even alive? All the questions were spiraling through her mind. She felt a sudden warmth next to her; it was Snow. Regina discreetly rolled her eyes. Although she didn't feel the same hate now than before, she really didn't need for anyone to be talking to her now, especially not Snow. "We are going to find him you know". She said looking at Regina, and giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. "Yes, of course, with the "I will always find you" crap." Regina said sarcastically. Regina would never admit it, but the statement was comforting to hear. Snow gently stroked Regina's back before going down to the lower deck, it would be best to try to get some sleep; tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2 - Unlikely help

DO NOT OWN ANYTHING

Chapter 1 - Unlikely help

Emma woke up in an instant, she had been dreaming of Henry. She was worried sick. They were in Neverland, but how the hell were they supposed to find him? They had no plan, yet. She got out of the hammock and walked up to the upper deck. It was still early, the sun had barely come up. The sky was bright, as blue as the sea. Everyone were still asleep, or so she thought. Hook came up behind her. Emma didn't really register it, she was still very tired. "Well good morning Emma." He said. Emma didn't answer. After a few seconds of silence, she said "Do we have some sort of plan?" "Plan for what?" Hook responded. Emma sighed. "To find my son." She said. Hook dwelled on it. "Well, not really love. For now we will use Rumple's globe, and we'll take it from there." Emma nodded before saying; "And if you call me "love" again, I will kick you in the nuts, understand?" Hook laughed "Well, easy there pirate". Emma turned her heal and walked away.

Everyone was starting to wake up. Snow had gone to the kitchen, which it hardly was, to find something to eat. On the breakfast menu was fruit and bread. Snow brought it to the main deck and placed it on the table. In silence, they all took a piece of either fruit or bread. No words were exchanged. A loud bang broke the silence. "What the heck was that!?" Charming almost yelled. Hook ran up to the quarterdeck and took the ship's wheel. "Nothing it seems." Hook answered. Everybody's attention was directed on Hook.

Only Emma was staring behind them. "Uhm, guys…." Emma said. She pointed south of the ship. There were to small boats filled with people with swords, not a good sign, Emma thought. "Ah, anyone up for a fight?" Hook said, almost sounding happy. "NO!" everybody answered in unison. "I'm afraid we don't have much of a choice." Rumple said, he continued; "They are here to protect Neverland from people like us". "People like us?" Emma responded. Rumple smirked. "From adults, this is a land for children, remember?" "Oh, right." Before Emma got to think of what Rumple just said, a sword was put in her hand, by Charming. He smiled. "I know you can do this." Emma nodded. Different from a gun, but what the hell, she thought to herself. Gunshots were heard. "Damn, they have guns." Hook said. Snow and Emma exchanged surprised looks. "But they only have a few. Snow, can you shoot them with your bow and arrow?" he said. "Yes." She answered simply. She gave Charming a quick kiss before walking to the quarterdeck.

Minutes passed and their ship was soon filled with young pirates. Everyone had a sword in their hand, even Regina. Another shot was fired, in her peripheral vision she saw Emma falling to the ground. "Charming!" Regina shouted before running towards Emma. Charming was there in a matter of seconds. He took Emma in his arms and carried her towards the lower deck, to the only bed on the ship. Regina walked right behind him, preventing anyone to attack them from behind. Charming carefully laid Emma down. He turned around and looked at Regina. "If she doesn't come out of this alive, I will kill you." He said and walked out of the door.

"Wha…" was all Regina managed to say. She heard Emma groan of pain behind her. Regina turned to look at her, and gritted her teeth; there was a lot of blood. She got a bit closer and kneeled beside the bed. There was a gunshot wound just above the clavicle. "Emma, I have to turn you around and see if the bullet went through, ok?" Regina said. Emma didn't answer, she only nodded. Regina carefully took Emma's shoulder and arm and turned her to her side. Regina looked at the Emma's back, damn, there is no exit wound, she thought to herself. She could see Emma was in pain, so Regina quickly, but carefully laid her back down. "Son of a bitch, it hurts! Can't you heal me or something?" Emma asked desperation in her voice.

"I can't. The bullet is still in there. Besides, I don't have much magic here, and I don't know why." Emma didn't say anything, only her breathing quickened. "I can, however, try to remove the bullet, and then stitch it shut." Regina continued. "Ok, do it!" Emma said without giving it much thought. "It is going to hurt." Regina said. "I do not care, just get it out!" Emma responded. Regina rose to her feet. "Where are you going?" Emma sounded afraid. Regina looked down at Emma and responded; "I have to get _something _to remove the bullet with". Regina spotted a small cabinet in the back of the room. She walked over and opened it, for some odd reason everything she needed was there, a big pair of tweezers, scissors and a needle and thread. She walked over to Emma's bedside again and sat down on her knees. She then ripped the sheets on the bed. Emma's eyes widened, what is she doing, she thought. Regina then handed a piece over to Emma. "What is that for?" Emma asked. "It's something for you to bite on, then you will not scream too much, and I will be able to concentrate." Emma took the piece of cloth and rolled her eyes.

Regina used the scissors to cut away bits of Emma's shirt on her shoulder. Then she looked down at Emma, who looked terrified. Regina took a deep breath, and used another piece of the sheet to wash away the blood. Again she saw that Emma was in pain. Regina could actually see the bullet, so she took the tweezers in her right hand, and tried to get the bullet out. Emma started screaming immediately, not too loud because of the cloth in her mouth, but loud enough for Regina to hear it very well.

Emma started moving and tried to turn around where she was lying. "You need to lie as still as possible dear." Regina said calmly, but firm. Emma groaned and looked away, watching the whole thing only made it worse. Regina turned her attention to the wound again, this time she tried to as quick as possible. She managed to grab the bullet and take it out, despite Emma's screaming and turning. Regina held it up so Emma could see, there it was, a small, bloody bullet. Blood was still streaming from the wound. Regina looked down at the wound and then at Emma. "All I can do now is to stop the bleeding and stitch it up." Emma looked tired, but just nodded. She still had the piece of cloth in her mouth. Regina took a bigger piece of the sheet, in put pressure on the wound with it.

This was painful, Emma's muffled screams were not too pleasant to listen to either. Regina carefully took the needle with thread, which she had sterilized with matches, and started stitching the wound. Emma's screams started to get louder, but Regina had to keep going. After what felt like hours, the wound was stitched shut, quite nicely of Regina could admit it herself. Emma's eyes were shut; she had probably passed out from the pain. As Regina got up, Emma grabbed her wrist, still with her eyes closed she said; "Thank you Regina. And I never thought you were a people person." Regina smiled to herself. "You are welcome. You should not underestimate me, Miss Swan." Emma let go of Regina's wrist, and this time, she really fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3 - A new crewmember

I own nothing!

Through all this time, Regina had heard the fighting outside. Now it had suddenly gone quiet. Regina stepped out to see what had happened. To her amazement all the youngsters had stopped, they had dropped their swords. She moved her gaze to the front of the ship; she saw a figure of someone standing there, a woman, a female pirate. No one said a word. The woman slowly walked down the stairs, all the youngsters were facing the floor. Regina got a closer look at the woman. Her body was covered in tattoos, or at least the parts she could see. The sun had tanned her skin, and because of what she wore, there was no doubt she was a pirate. Her long, curly, dark brown hair almost reached her waist. She had leather pants, boots up to her knees, and a skirt from her waist and down at the back. She wore a corset, a brown one, and a white blouse underneath. Regina could only imagine what Hook thought of her, he was almost drooling after her already. Regina just rolled her eyes.

The mysterious woman started talking; "You have five seconds to get off this ship." She was calm and walked slowly, but majestically. All of the kids jumped off the ship in seconds, they even left their swords and guns. That made Regina wonder, should they feel threatened by her? As if the woman had read her thoughts, she slowly approached Regina, and kept her eyes locked in hers. Regina did not dare to move her gaze, showing fear was not something Regina usually did. "Hook, stop thinking about me like that, or I will remove your manhood." The woman said firmly, still looking at Regina, she liked her already.

The woman looked up at the others. "My name Catherine, but people call me Cath, as you may have guessed, I am indeed a pirate." No one answered. "Well, that's rude; no one is going to speak? Well no need." She walked around stopping in front of Charming. She looked at him for a moment and said; "Well, Charming, you're actually thinking that you can kill me in a matter of seconds." Charming's eyes widened. "How do you know my name, let alone, what I'm thinking?" he asked. Cath took a step back. It took a minute before she answered. "I can read your mind."


	4. Chapter 4 - Who's Cath?

I own nothing

Hours had passed since Cath arrived. Emma was still sleeping, Charming and Snow had been checking on her every ten minutes, overprotective as they were. Catherine had told about herself, and answered Regina's question, she was not a threat to them, but a hell of a threat to everyone else. She had told them about her ability to hear other people's minds, and of why the youngsters were so afraid of them, they had fought many battles, and Cath had won every single one of them. She had even offered to help them, which Snow happily accepted, they needed some guidance in this unfamiliar land.

Snow looked at Cath for a moment before asking; "Don't take me wrong, it's great that you want to help us, but why?" Cath smiled. "I understand it is a bit weird when a woman like me suddenly offers her help. But the thing is, I can see the pain in your eyes, especially in you, Regina." She said and looked over at Regina. She continued, "I too, lost someone to Peter Pan, my daughter actually, she was only a baby. He usually doesn't go after girls, but he probably had some personal vendetta against me, I was starting to take over this land, that's why the lost boys are so afraid of me; I'm the only one who dares to fight against him." It was quiet for a few minutes. "So know you see a chance to get your daughter back." Snow said. "Yes." Cath said. "You have a daughter too." She said and looked at Snow and Charming. "You hardly think of anything else, Emma, right? They both nodded. "She's injured, but I think Regina took good care of her, despite their differences." She looked at Regina again, who now raised an eyebrow. "Let me take a look at her, I used to take care of the wounded back in the day." She said and laughed.

Regina almost felt personally violated by that statement, and just then did she realize that Cath had registered that. "I do not doubt that you did a great job Regina, but maybe there is something I can to ease her pain." Regina nodded. Snow and Regina followed Catherine to where Emma was resting. Emma had come to, but was clearly in pain. She almost jumped in the bed when she saw Cath. Snow quickly stepping in front of her, "It's alright honey, she's a friend." She said. "How long have I been out?" Emma asked surprised. Snow laughed. "Only a couple of hours" Regina answered, since she was the one who stitched her up. Cath sat down next to Emma on the bed. Without saying anything, Catherine removed the banded Regina had made. Emma didn't protest, there was no use. There was still some bleeding, Snow turned away. "Good work, Regina!" Cath said when she looked at the stitching. Regina thought "thank you", so Cath turned to look at her and said, "You're welcome". Emma didn't understand a thing, Regina had not said thank you, or maybe she was just hallucinating.

"Can you please take away the pain?" Emma said pleadingly. "As the matter of fact I can. I have this herb that can heal anything, even a wound like this." Catherine replied. She pulled a small glass tube out from her cleavage. "Wow, do you keep everything in there?" Emma said, a little disgusted almost. "Believe it or not, but that is one of the great advantages of being a woman, your cleavage is a good place to hide valuable things." Cath said.

Both Snow and Regina nodded. Catherine placed a leaf of the herb on top of the wound, at first it burned. "It will go away in a moment." She said. Emma took her word for it, and so it did. She felt nothing. She looked up at her mother, Snow, who was now looking at the wound, amazed. Emma moved her gaze to Regina, who had the same look on her face. "What, what?" Emma asked. She could not see the wound. "It's gone!" Snow exclaimed. "What do you mean gone? Is it not there anymore?" Emma asked. "No." Snow answered. Emma got up; there was no pain, no nothing. She looked at Catherine, "Thank you!" she said. "No problem." Cath said. "One more thing, was I just hallucinating, or did you say you're welcome to Regina, without her saying thank you?" Both Regina and Cath laughed. "No, dear, you were not hallucinating, Catherine can read minds." Regina said.


	5. Chapter 5 - Kiss a man, kiss a woman

Hook was standing alone on the quarterdeck, holding the wheel. He thought of Catherine, she was truly a sight. "How nice of you to think of me". It was Cath. Hook turned around, "always a pleasure love." He said. "And don't worry, I will not remove your _manhood._" She said. Hook smiled. "Can you do me a favor?" Cath said, standing dangerously close to him. He would do anything now. Catherine got that, so she asked the question "We need to stop somewhere to pick up a friend, she is in a rather… difficult situation." Hook just nodded. Cath smiled and got even closer and kissed his lips, short, but good. She turned and walked away.

"So that is how you get your way around here." Rumple said, leaning against the wall on the main deck. "Well, I have to appreciate the fact that I'm a woman in a man's world." Cath said, smiling. Rumple didn't say anything, so Cath took her chance. "You miss her, Belle." Rumplestiltskin looked her in the eyes, her dark brown eyes and said; "You know nothing!" and he walked away. No need to be hostile Rumple, Cath thought to herself, but didn't go after him, he was not a kind of man to be negotiating with, and certainly not about personal things like this.

Cath seemed to be on her "talking round", so next she spotted Regina standing alone at the upper deck. Cath approached her; Regina sensed it and turned her head. Regina started talking first; "So, what is this favor Hook has to do?" she made it sound more interesting than it was. "We have to pick up a dear friend of mine, she needs to be saved." Cath answered. Regina saw it was a sensitive matter, so she didn't ask any other questions. "On the other hand, you're afraid you're turning soft." Cath said, she smirked. "Not true." Cath lifted an eyebrow and gave her a look, "are you kidding me? I can read your mind!" Regina rolled her eyes and sighed. "I used to be the Evil Queen; I took pleasure in everyone else's suffering. Now, I'm just doing the right things." She said. Cath took a step closer, she almost whispered; "And that frightens you, because it feel good." She said it, the thought that was just in Regina's mind. Cath smiled and too close to Regina, but before she got to pull away, Cath kissed Regina on the lips; she just stole a kiss, a quick one, and took a step back. Regina looked almost shocked before she said firmly, "I am attracted to men." Cath smiled, "So am I, but what's life without a little adventures?" Cath giggled and walked away. "And don't worry it will not happen again!" she said while walking away.


	6. Chapter 6 - Midnight stories and a swim

A day had passed since Cath had asked Hook the favor. Since some of the other crewmembers hadn't heard about it yet, Cath decided to give them a short briefing. Everyone stood at the main deck, ready to listen. "Glad you're all here." Cath stated, she continued, "Yesterday I asked Hook a favor. We have to stop along the way to get one of my friends. It may sound as if I am using you, but I promise, on the lives of _my _crew, that we will help you find him. My friend got captured almost a year ago, only now I have been able to find out where she is." No one said anything, but Cath heard the same thought in everybody's head, _her _crew? "Yes, my friends, I have a crew. They are all waiting for us at the White Shore, about three hours from here." It was still quiet, but after a little while, Charming started talking, "How big is this crew of yours?" Cath smiled widely and answered, "50 men." "How did you manage that, if I may ask?" Emma asked. "I have my ways." Cath answered with a smile.

Hook was standing on his spot, the quarterdeck at the wheel. Catherine stood next to him. "We'll be there in about 30 minutes." he said. Cath nodded and started to walk down the stairs to the main deck, where she saw Emma, Snow and Regina sitting at the roundtable. Cath sat down on the empty chair, "So where's Charming?" she said. Emma and Snow exchanged glances, "He's up there." Emma said and pointed to the top cabin of the ship, "some "alone time"." Snow added. "Alright, I'll just tell you girls then." Cath said. All the women looked a little surprised. "We are arriving in about 30 minutes, but we can't get my friend Aasia, until tomorrow, so we'll have to spend some time at the shore. But trust me, there's enough to do!" she said. The three other women still had surprise looks on their faces. "Oh, jeez, do I have to spell it out for you? All the handsome pirates are there!" Cath said laughing.

The four of them kept talking, Emma told the whole story about Henry, how she ended up in prison, and found out of the pregnancy there, given him up for adoption, and that Regina had been the one to adopt him. After Emma had finished telling her story, Cath looked at Snow, and then Regina, "you two been enemies for a long time?" Snow and Regina exchanged looks, which one of them was going to answer that question? "Yes, well, the story is a mile long dear". Regina said, and Cath took the hint, still a sensitive matter.

It was quiet for a few moments, then Emma started talking again, "So, what's up with all the tattoos?" Snow looked at Emma, and said low, but firm "Emma!" Cath laughed, "No, that's alright, Emma has told me a lot of herself, now it's my turn." Cath got up and turned her back at the others. She loosened her corset and it fell to the ground. "Relax, I'm just doing this so you can see _all _of my tattoos." She said. Cath then slid her blouse off at the back, but kept holding it in the front. Her bare back was now showing, it was covered in tattoos. No colors, only black ones. "It's a masterpiece, don't you think?" Cath said. The other women just nodded, it was a tree that stretched from her lumbar to her neck. The roots went to the both sides of her back, and the branches of the tree reached to her shoulders. She turned around; she even had tattoos on her stomach and her arms. Those were smaller and seemed to be a décor on her body. She put on her blouse and corset again, and sat down and laid her arm on the table. "Touch it, these are not normal tattoos." A little hesitant, Regina was the first one, and then followed by Snow and Emma. It felt bubbly, like scars. "The ink is nipped under my skin, so every needle pinch is very painful. But these tattoos make me who I am."

They approached the White Shore, though it was dark, they could see the white sand. "Anchor!" Hook yelled. Charming, Rumple and Cath helped out, and the anchor hit the bottom of the sea with a bang. "Are we not a little far from the shore?" Regina asked with a worried look on her face. "We'll have to swim the rest." Cath said simply. "WHAT!?" Emma and Snow in unison. Before anyone got to debate, Cath jumped in, "Well, what are you waiting for? Don't worry; I will wait until you're all in the water and swimming." Hook didn't hesitate and jumped in as well, he found that Cath looked very attractive like that, wet hair and wet cloths. Cath narrowed her eyes, "always a pleasure Hook." She said. "Oh, yes, the mind thing". Hook replied, he had already forgotten about it.

Catherine looked up at the others, Charming was about to jump in, and so was Snow. They had jumped in, and had started swimming towards the shore. When Emma had seen her parents jump in, she was right behind them, she swam quickly. Now only Regina was standing on the main deck. Cath could see and hear that she was afraid. As calmly as possible Cath said, "Come on, I won't leave you behind." Regina still looked frightened, but she had made up her mind, she walked to the railing, climbed over and jumped in. She jumped a little close to Cath, so she got a big splash of water over her, "thanks Regina." Cath said while wiping the water from her face.

Finally, they all were standing on the White Shore. "Thanks to you I'm soaking wet!" Regina said through gritted teeth. Cath didn't say anything, instead she took one hand up, looked at Hook and waved him over. She whispered something to him, the others didn't hear a thing. "Well, follow me lads!" Hook said. "Follow you? Why?" Rumple said, he sounded irritated. "He is going to find you some dry clothes; I just told him where to find them." Cath said, sort of answering Rumple's question. Charming, Rumple and Hook were on their way. Cath spotted Snow gazing after her husband, "Don't worry, we'll meet them later. But for now, follow me girls!" Cath said, she sounded almost enthusiastic. Regina narrowed her eyes, she was clearly mad because of the "being soaked" matter. "Alright, _ladies, _we are going to get some dry clothes too." Cath turned her heel, and the others followed.

They followed the same path the guys had used just minutes ago. Somewhere straight ahead Emma saw lights. Cath led the way to a small cabin, there was a similar one to the left, that's probably where Hook had taken Charming and Rumple. Cath opened the door, and Snow, Emma and Regina immediately turned around; there was a couple on the couch, they started to get quite intimate. Cath lifted one arm and pointed at the door; "OUT!" she said loudly. The young couple grabbed their stuff in a hurry and ran out the door, butt naked. Cath walked into the cabin to check out if there were anyone else having fun, in _her _house. "You see that often, people having sex in your house, other than you?" Emma said laughing. "Ha. Ha. Very funny." Cath said. "My house seems to be a playhouse when I'm gone."

"There's the matter of me still being soaked Cath." A miserable Regina stated. Cath rolled her eyes and went to her bedroom, she had just the perfect outfit in mind for her. She got a big pile of clothes and some towels and threw them at each of them. "Now, get dressed, we're going out after this."


	7. Chapter 7 – A night out

I do not own OUAT, Cath is mine :)

If you have any ideas to this story, please share!

And please write reviews, and really new at this!

- Thanks :)

* * *

Chapter 7 – A night out

"I feel very uncomfortable in this." Regina muttered. She was wearing some of Cath's clothes, which was a tight pair for pants, not leather though, a dark red blouse with a small grey vest. All the four women were wearing similar outfits. "The men will go nuts when they see you, ladies!" Cath said and laughed. "With all the cleavage we're showing, I'm guessing they will." Regina said, and tried not to smile. She admitted to herself that she couldn't remember feeling this uncomfortable last time she wore clothes like this, she used to wear this style all the time. Regina glanced over at Snow, she looked as uncomfortable too. She kept pulling her blouse up, "Will you stop it already!" Emma exclaimed. Snow let her arms fall down her side, "but I don't like this!" she answered and crossed her arms. Emma started laughing, "You're not making it better now, that's for sure!" she said between breaths. Snow looked down, of course not! she thought, and let her arms down at her side again.

They reached a bigger cabin, there they heard loud voices talking and singing. It was a pub, in Neverland. Emma felt bad for trying to have fun while Henry was still out there. Cath turned around and looked at her. "Tomorrow we are getting my friend, and then we'll get Henry. So just try to have a little fun tonight." Cath said, she sounded strict, and then she turned the other way and faced Regina, "the same counts for you, you had the same thought." Emma and Regina looked at each other; the same thought, yeah, right. "Welcome to my place, White Shore! Charming, Hook and Rumple are already inside. I'll introduce you all to my crew." Cath said while walking. She threw the door open and everybody inside yelled; "Captain Sorrell!" Cath smiled. "Everyone; let me introduce you to my new friends; Captain Hook, Prince Charming, Snow White, Emma Swan, Rumplestiltskin and Queen Regina!" Cath said with a loud voice. Everybody were clapping and cheering.

After greeting everyone, Snow, Charming, Emma had gone back to the cabins, and Rumple had disappeared. Cath and Regina were sitting by a table, talking, "See Hook found someone he likes." Cath said and looked in his direction. Regina followed Cath's gaze; he was standing very close to a young lady at the end of the room. "No wonder, her breasts are about to fall out." Regina said and started laughing. "So, see someone you like?" Cath asked with a smile on her face. "Excuse me?" Regina replied, Cath got a little closer, and said, blunt as she was, "See that guy over there, the tall one to the left?" She discreetly pointed in his direction. Regina thought she saw him, and nodded, Cath continued, "He's _really _good in bed. Go over there and talk to him." Regina turned and looked at Cath and said, "Are you crazy?" Cath took Regina's arm and pulled her out of the chair. She led the way to where the man was standing. He _was _handsome, Regina thought. Cath turned at smiled at her, and they got to where he was. "Regina, this is an old friend of mine, Adin." Regina smiled at him, he was tall, had brown hair, it was tied to ta knot at the back of his head, and he was fit, you could see his muscles through his shirt. He smiled back at her. Cath continued, "She's a wild one." She said and pulled Regina towards her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Regina narrowed her eyes and thought; "Don't you dare leave me alone with him." Cath heard the thought, so she looked at Balder and said; "You two have fun tonight." Then she turned her heal and left.

Cath had settled at one of the more private tables in the cabin with one of her crewmembers, Balder. She occasionally shot a few glances over where Regina and Adin were sitting; they seemed to be hitting it off pretty well. "So, what's the plan for tomorrow?" Cath asked Balder. He took a minute to think, "Aasia's been held captive in the Dark Castle, at the end of the shore. So the best thing would be to send a big part of the crew to fight the guards, and then the rest go to get her." Balder said. Cath thought about it for a moment, it sounded like a plan. "I want you to command my crew, then I take our new friends and get Aasia, you brief your team, I brief mine." Cath said, she registered that Balder accepted it and she was about to leave. She shot one last glace over at where Adin and Regina were sitting, she saw Adin leading Regina to the one of the cabin's rooms. Cath smiled to herself and started walking to her home.

It was almost 3.00 am when Cath heard the door, and she got up and walked into the living room. It was Regina, with a big smile glued to her face. She let herself fall into the closest chair. "You had fun tonight?" Cath asked, and sat down in the chair next to Regina's. All Regina did was nod, "You were right, he was _really _good in bed." Cath noticed Regina's face turn serious. "What?" Cath asked. Regina looked over at Cath and said, "I feel a little ashamed, I usually never do anything like this." Catherine laughed softly, "Oh, honey, you have to let yourself go sometimes. Besides, you will probably never do it again. And, no one needs to know." Regina nodded, Cath had really become a good friend during the last days. "Now, go get some sleep, tomorrow is going to nothing like today." Cath said and walked to her bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8 - Getting Aasia back

Chapter 8 – Getting Aasia back

Catherine was the last one to fall asleep, and the first one to get up. She stood at her small balcony and gazed over the ocean. This place was a paradise, palm trees at the shoreline, sand as white as snow, the temperature just perfect, but today Cath couldn't enjoy it as much as she used to. She thought of Aasia, of how they were going to get her back. Balder had already left with his crew, now Cath was supposed to wake up everyone, meaning, Charming, Snow, Emma, Rumple, Regina and Hook. So she did; they were all gathered in her cabin. "My co-captain, Balder, is already on his way to the Dark Castle. They are going to fight the guards; we are going to find Aasia. I've heard she's held in the basement." Cath said while walking back and forth. "One thing I don't understand, isn't Neverland supposed to be a land for children?" Emma stated. "Yes, but there are a lot of pirates here, pirates like me and my crew, and pirates who only want to destroy everything on their way. I don't know why though. They are apparently looking for enemies." Cath answered, she continued, "Again, I'm sorry for dragging you into this, but I have to do this, she saved me once, now it's my turn. However, if one of you don't want to do this, you can stay here and wait until we come back." The other exchanged looks, at first it didn't seem that anyone wanted to back out, but then Rumple got up, "I'm staying here, or I can watch the ship, both of them." He said. "Both of them?" Charming asked with a surprised look on his face. "I have a ship too." Cath said. "Alright then, we will come with you. It only seems fair since you're going to help us to get Henry." Snow said while standing up.

Before they left, Cath had opened one of the chests she had and given them armory, swords, guns, and a bow and arrow. They started walking towards the castle, it was about an hour walk, and Cath led the way. Emma was still a little skeptical about this "mission", although Cath seemed like a nice enough, she could get them killed. Cath walked right in front of Emma and she turned around and said, "Don't worry; I won't let you get killed. That's why I sent my crew on the most dangerous part of the "mission"." Emma internally banged her head against the wall, "Damn it! I always forget about the mind thing!" Emma said, and Cath started laughing.

They had been walking for a while now; they were getting close. They could hear the men fighting, Charming rushed to walk in the back to protect his wife and daughter. Cath stopped in the middle of the path, Regina, who now walked behind her, almost hit Cath, before she got to say something, Cath started talking, "Alright, here's the plan: you can all see the basement down there?" she pointed to the bottom of the castle, everyone nodded. "I, Snow and Regina go first, we go down and get Aaisa." Cath turned and looked at Charming, "Charming; you, Emma and Hook stay outside to guard the door in case some idiot shows up to kill us." Nobody said anything, they just nodded. Cath walked ahead, Snow and Regina right behind her. They had one advantage; there were so many trees where they could hide. Cath gazed around, she suddenly looked gave Snow an intense look; "Behind you, three o'clock." Snow nodded slowly and turned around quickly, took an arrow and shot it at the guard behind them; it hit him right in the chest. "Nice shot." Cath said, giving Snow a smile.

They got to the door; it was locked. Cath looked at Regina, "Want to do the honors?" Regina took her sword, and hit it hard against the lock; it fell straight off. Cath threw the door open, she saw Aaisa right away. She was sitting against the wall, with chain around her ankles and wrists. "Cath!" she said loudly, she sounded relieved. Cath looked further down and noticed something else; "You're pregnant!?" Aasia nodded. Cath ran over to start to get off the chains, but was interrupted by Snow, "There are too many guards outside; they can't keep them away for much longer." Cath was silent for a few seconds, and then she walked over to Regina, "Can you please help her? Get her chains off, and take her to the ship, we'll handle the guards until you're on your way." Regina saw the desperation in her eyes, "Ok, I'll do it." Cath hugged her and ran outside with Snow. Regina turned around to Aaisa; she was still a young girl, maybe about the same age as herself when she married King Leopold. She had brown hair, which was braided behind her back and she had green eyes. Regina approached her; she seemed a little scared. "I won't harm you, I'm going to take you back to the ship and Cath will be there as soon as she can." Regina tried to be as calm as possible. The girl nodded and looked up at Regina, she saw some trust in her eyes. Regina searched the room for the keys, "Up there." Aasia said and pointed up the only window in the room. Regina got them down quickly, rushed over at Aaisa's side, and got the chains up.

Regina reached her hand out for Aaisa to take; she took it and got up. "Now we're going outside, they are fighting out there, many of the guards are still there, so you have to stay close to me." Regina said. Aasia nodded. They could hear sword fighting, the swords clinging against each other. Regina gazed around and saw a small passage where they could get away, "On three, we run over to the trees over there." Regina said and pointed to a small group of trees at the other side of the passage. Aaisa nodded again. Regina counted and they ran. Before disappearing into the woods, Regina turned around and got eye contact with Cath, it was a signal for "get the hell out".

It was still a while to walk back. Regina walked quickly and Aasia tried to keep up. They didn't exchange many words until Aaisa started to talk; "Thank you Regina, for saving me." Regina stopped walking; they were far from the dangers now, "You're welcome." She said and smiled. "Who's the father, if I may ask?" Regina said and looked down at Aasia's stomach. Aaisa looked down, she clearly didn't want to talk about it. "That's ok, never mind".

Regina said and took her hand. Aaisa looked up at her again and smiled, "The baby's kicking, want to feel it?" Aaisa put Regina's hand on her stomach; Regina could feel the kicks against the palm of her hand. Regina smiled and said; "We should keep going, it's not too far to the ship." She paused for a moment, "and thanks" she said. Aasia tilted her head to the side, "For what?" she said. "For sharing that with me." Regina answered and nodded down at her belly. Aaisa smiled and they started to walk again.

They could see the ship ahead of them, suddenly Regina heard a scream behind her, it was Aasia, and she was holding her stomach. Regina ran quickly to her side, "What's happening?" Regina said while starting panicking. "It's the baby, its coming." Aasia said between breaths. "It's not too far to the ship, we have to get there quickly." Regina said and they started walking towards it, she could feel Aaisa clutching her hand. Luckily, it was low tide, so they could walk straight into the ship. Regina led Aasia to the very same room she had tended to Emma when she got shot, how was it that she kept ending up in these situations? Regina thought to herself. Before they entered the room, Aaisa stopped, "My water just broke." She stated. "It's going to be ok." Regina said when tears started streaming down Aasia's face. Regina helped Aaisa lie down on the bed, and then she sat down on the side and said, "I'm just going to find some towels, ok?" Aaisa nodded. Regina walked outside, hurried to the "kitchen", and got some clean towels.

Before she entered the room again, she paused; she took a deep breath, "can I do this?" she whispered to herself. She opened the door and Aasia was having another contraction, she reached her hand out to Regina, who took it quickly and sat down at the side of the bed. "I'm scared, Regina." Aaisa said and started crying. Regina stroke her hand and said, "I know, but I will stay here, by your side until it's time to push." She sounded calm, she realized moments ago that she had to stop panicking, for Aaisa's sake. The contractions got closer and Aasia's screams got louder, Regina was still holding her hand and occasionally stroking her head. "I need to push." Aaisa said, breathing heavily. Regina stroked Aasia's head one time and got to the foot of the bed, she carefully lifted up Aaisa's skirt, then she looked up at her, "Push, now." She said calmly. Aaisa screamed and clutched the sides of the bed. After repeating it for a while, it was time for the last push, "Last push Aaisa!" Regina said and smiled. Aaisa started crying again, "I can't do it! It hurts so much!" Regina placed a comforting hand on Aasia's ankle, "You can do it honey, it's almost over, just a little bit longer." Aaisa looked at Regina and pushed with all the power she had. Regina started smiling, the baby was almost out, "Good, good!" she said, and with that, the baby was in her arms, she held it up so Aaisa could see, "It's a girl, a beautiful girl!" Regina quickly put the child in Aaisa's arms.

Aasia smiled down at her newborn daughter. Regina stood at her side, watching them. Aasia looked up at her, "Thank you so much. I would never had done it without you." Regina smiled, "You're so very welcome dear". They heard the other ones arriving, Regina walk out to the main deck. There they were, Emma, Snow, Charming, Hook, Cath, and Rumple standing in the corner. They all looked at Regina, astonished. She looked down on her hands; they were covered in blood. She started to explain, "Aasia just gave birth". Cath's eyes widened and she started walking towards the room where she was, but Regina stopped her, "She needs to rest, I'll go check on her." Cath didn't protest, and Regina walked to check on Aasia. She got into the room, Aasia was holding the baby, rocking her back and forth. "You ok?" Regina asked. Aasia nodded and looked up at her, "Her name is Lekina." Regina smiled, "that's nice." Aaisa smiled again, "It's means Regina in my native language."


	9. Chapter 9 - A new life and a new plan

Regina had fallen asleep in the chair next to Aasia's bed, but was awoken by someone calling her name, "Regina?" It was Aasia. Regina slowly opened her eyes; she was still tired after yesterday. "Could you do me a favor?" she asked while looking down at Lekina. "Of course dear." Regina said and got up. Aasia seemed a little hesitant before asking, "Could you clean her, I have a little difficulty getting up." The baby was still bloody from yesterday. Regina nodded and smiled. Aasia gave the baby to Regina; Lekina was quiet, looking at Regina with big brown eyes. She walked out the door with the baby in her arms to get water. The other ones were just up and approached Regina; "she's beautiful!" Snow whispered looking down at the baby. Regina smiled and nodded again, before starting to walk across the deck to the kitchen. There she found a small tub, and started pouring some cold water in there and setting some on the stove for heating. While the water was starting to boil, Regina sat in the only chair in the room, looking at Lekina, she was still quiet; she seemed like a satisfied baby. Her dark hair was sticking to her small head, she reminded Regina of Henry. A single tear streamed down Regina's face, how much she missed her son!

Regina had poured the hot water into the cold; it had a perfect temperature. She then carefully held Lekina while lowering her into the water; she didn't flinch. "That feels good, doesn't it?" Regina said while smiling. Lekina was so small, Regina had to support her head; imagine, she was only 16 hours old. Regina had put some clean towels on the table next to the tub, and laid Lekina on top. They had improvised diapers with pieces of cloth. The water was red from the blood that washed off Lekina. Regina wrapped her into the towels and walked out of the kitchen, and into the room where Aasia was, she had fallen asleep. Regina decided not to wake her, and walked out on the deck again. She spotted Cath sitting alone at the roundtable and approached her. "Hi." Regina said. Cath looked up at her and smiled. "Want to hold her?" she said. "I would like that." Cath replied. Regina bowed and carefully placed the baby in Cath's arms; Lekina was about to fall asleep. Cath looked up at Regina with tears in her eyes; "I don't know how I'm ever going to repay you for helping Aasia." Regina wiped the tear away with the back of her index finger and sat down across the table, "You will, when you help us find Henry."

Hook stood there again, in his usual spot on the ship; the wheel. Cath stood beside him, he started talking first; "So, where's your crew?" Cath turned to look at him, "They're on my ship, probably a couple of hours behind us." She had a serious look on her face. Hook thought for a little while before talking again, "What's her name?" It took a few seconds before Cath understood he meant her ship. "Queen Anne's Revenge." Cath said with a smile forming on her face. Hook's eyes widened, "You mean, _the _Queen Anne's Revenge? The one that used to belong to Captain Blackbeard?" Cath's face turned serious again, "He used to be my husband." Hook's jaw dropped, but before he even got to say anything, he noticed that Cath had walked down to the main deck.

Apparently, Emma had overheard the conversation and approached Cath with a rather surprised look on her face, "You were married to _Blackbeard?" _Snow and Regina had just joined to see what the "fuzz" was about; they shared the surprised look on their faces. "A long time ago." Cath said. Now the three of them looked even more surprised. "A long time ago, you're like, my age, right?" Emma said and crossed her arms.

Cath started laughing, "Oh, honey, you don't want to know my _real _age!" Cath continued laughing, "I'm even older than her!" Cath said and pointed at Regina, "Much older!" She added. Cath started walking towards the roundtable and gestured the other women to sit down as well, which they all did. "So…" Emma started, "Tell us more." Catherine smirked, "Well, when I married him, he was young, and _very _attractive. He had dark hair, long hair, like most pirates. He was very fit; his body was like a god's. The man of my dreams." Cath looked like she was dreaming as she told the story. "Don't get me wrong dear, but wasn't he violent?" Regina asked. Cath sighed and smiled at Regina, "Oh, he was quite the opposite. With me, he was gentle and romantic, while with others, he was usually a little…. hostile." Cath lowered her gaze and whispered, "He was one of the best lovers I've ever had." She paused for a moment, "He knew is way around a woman." Regina, Emma and Snow seemed curious to know more, but Cath rose from her chair. "We should plan what to do next." She was clearly teasing the others by not telling them the details of her life with Blackbeard.

Now the men were sitting around the table, plus Cath. Regina, Snow and Emma were standing behind them. Rumple's globe was placed in the middle of the table, and Hook was looking at a more detailed map of Neverland. "So where exactly is he?" Cath asked. Rumple sighed, "That's what we're not sure of I'm afraid." No one said anything for a little while, before Regina raised her voice, "So how do you suggest we find my son then!?" Cath turned around and shot her a glare; she had discussed it with both Emma and Regina, they should not get angry or provoke anyone, because then this planning part would last much longer than needed. Regina thought; "How _are _we going to find him when we don't know where he is?" Cath heard it and mouthed to her; _take a breath, we will find him. _Regina crossed her arms, but remained silent.

They had been discussing for a while, Charming had suggested that they find someone here to help them locate Henry, which, in Cath's opinion, was the best suggestion yet. "I think I know the right person to help us with that. She's actually on this ship." They all looked astonished. Cath told a story that wasn't really hers to tell, Aasia's story. In Neverland, it sometimes occur that girls are born as so-called "half – fairies", they look like humans, but with a little help from something called fairy-dust, she would be turned into a fairy, and it would last for twenty-four hours. "They have fairy-dust her too?" Snow asked. Cath nodded, "But it's probably different from the fairy-dust you know." "You think she's willing to do this?" Charming asked. "I'll go talk to her." Cath said and rose.

Catherine gently knocked the door, "Come in." Aasia said. She was still in bed, but the baby was in the small box that Charming had found for her, sleeping. Cath smiled, but her face quickly turned serious, "Aasia, I have a favor to ask you." She paused, but continued, "We're having some problems locating Henry." Aasia looked at her with big eyes, "Henry?" she said. Cath forgot that she probably didn't know who he was, although, she was surprised that Regina hadn't told her about him. "He's Regina's son, or I mean, Regina's adoptive son and Emma's biological son." Aasia knew where this was going, "You want me to turn myself into a fairy and talk to the fairy queen?" Cath nodded. "I'll do it." Aasia said simply. "Really? For some reason I thought you would say no." Cath said surprised. "If the circumstances were different I probably would, but I'll do it for her, for Regina because of what she did for me." Cath nodded understandingly. "I have some fairy-dust." She said. "I want to talk to her first." Cath understood she meant Regina, "I'll find her." Aasia grabbed her hand, "Not necessary." She said and got up from the bed.

They were all waiting outside, hoping for Aasia to say yes. Then the door opened, and Aasia came walking out, it had been the first time since Lekina was born. Aaisa searched the space for Regina, and when she spotted her she said, "Regina, may I talk to you?" Regina walked quickly across the deck towards her. When she got over, Aasia led her to the quarterdeck, away from the others. Regina didn't dare to ask her what she decided to do, but she didn't need to, "I'm doing it." Aasia said and smiled. "You are?" Regina asked, a little surprised. Aasia took her hand, "You helped me with my child, now I'll help you with yours." Regina felt a tear of relief streaming down her face. Aasia smiled and continued, "But there's one thing you have to do while I'm gone, can you take care of 'Kina?" Regina smiled, "Of course dear, as if she's my own." A thought hit her, "But how am I supposed to feed her?" Aasia laughed, "I'm getting two bottles when I'm turned to a fairy." They both smiled and walked down to the main deck.

"Are you ready?" Cath asked Aasia, who nodded. They stood on the main deck, the others in a circle around them, Regina standing at Aasia's side with 'Kina in her arms. Cath took some of the fairy-dust in her hand and blew it in Aasia's face. Aasia took a deep breath and got it all in, her eyes started glowing of a golden color. Then, a golden light appeard around her, seconds later, she was turned to a small fairy, much like the fairy godmother, but with gold colors rather than blue. Aasia flew towards Regina, and waved her wand and two bottles appeared on the table behind them. Aasia started talking about when to feed her and what to do is she started crying, but Regina stopped her; "Henry was a baby too you know." Aasia suddenly looked embarrassed, "Don't worry, we'll be fine." Regina said reassuringly and looked down at the baby. Aasia nodded and looked swiftly at the others, waved her tiny hand and flew away. As if Lekina knew her mother wasn't there anymore, she started crying. Regina started rocking her back and forth in her arms, "Shhh… she'll be back soon baby girl."

It was late, and Lekina had been crying on and off for hours, Regina was very tired. She felt a hand on her shoulder; it was Snow. "Let me try for a little while, get some rest." Regina hesitated, "I promised Aasia to take care of her," she said. "You are, but even a queen needs to get rest sometimes. Listen, you lie down on the bed here, and I'll sit in the chair with 'Kina." Regina nodded and handed the baby to Snow. The minute Regina's head hit the pillow, she fell asleep, even though Lekina was screaming as loud as she could. Maybe she fell asleep so easily because she knew something was being done to get her son back, one step closer to seeing him again.

* * *

_Any ideas for what's happening further? Please post reviews! :)_


	10. Chapter 10 - Ally or enemy?

Cath had offered Regina to stay in the room with her and 'Kina, if she woke up, they would take shifts on soothing her. Cath was half-awake when she thought she heard something from the main deck, "did you hear that?" she asked Regina, who was holding the baby, she nodded. Cath didn't make another sound, took her sword and walked out on the deck.

Minutes later Regina heard swords clinging from inside the room, she put 'Kina back in her "box" and went out to see what it was. She saw Cath fighting against another pirate, although, she couldn't make out who the other one was. The other crewmembers came out to see as well, but instead of helping, the just watched. Suddenly, Cath's sword was thrown out of her hand, Charming was ready to jump in, but before he could, the other pirate pushed Cath against the wall; he was holding her with his arm above her chest. Cath looked up at him, and her eyes widened, "Jack?" He looked amazed, "Cath?" before he said anything else, he kissed her passionately. Everyone else were still watching, their jaws dropped. "What the hell…" Emma murmured. Jack let go of Cath, and she took a step forward, "Well, guys, let me introduce you to Jack Morgan, my husband."

* * *

Jack was now sitting on the roundtable with Hook, Charming, Snow and Emma. As usual, Rumble had disappeared. Regina however, and grabbed Cath by the arm and dragged her to the side of the ship, "just out of curiosity, how many husbands _do _you have?" Regina asked. Cath was smirking, "One." Regina rolled her eyes, "you know what I mean." Cath was still smiling and was enjoying the fact that Regina seemed so irritated by her. "he's my third, and last husband. Regina, you know that I am very old, even old enough to be your mother or grandmother, but I'll rather not reveal my age." Cath said and crossed her arms. Regina smiled, "Alright, I was just curious." They walked back to the roundtable to join the others.

Jack was sitting in the biggest chair around the table, and when he saw Cath, he pushed the chair back, and patted on his lap, "sit down my love." He said and smiled at her. She sat down, and almost a second later, she said loudly, "hands, Jack!" His hands were wandering, "Sorry love, been a long time since I last saw my beautiful wife." Cath got up, but stood close to him. Emma was studying Jack, he looked like a true pirate, like a pirate you see in the movies, he was handsome, but with a rough look, his hair long, and a hat.

"So, how's Balder?" Jack asked and looked up at Cath, "Believe it or not, I actually made him captain of Queen Anne's Revenge, only until you or I show up." Jack started laughing, none of the others could understand why. "You made our youngest son captain of an actual ship?" he said and kept laughing, "Well, he's more capable than any of our other sons." Cath said and shook her shoulders. "You have children?" Snow asked and tried to hide the surprised look on her face. "Well, I left some details of my life hidden, but since it's all on the table now, then, yes, we have five sons and one daughter." They all remained silent for a while, until Jack started talking. He talked about his life with Cath, how they met under the craziest of circumstances. He even told the story of when Cath was eight months pregnant, the lost boys invaded their ship, and that she, with the big belly and all, fought off most of them. The other ones listened and seemed spellbound by the stories they heard, even Hook.

The sun was almost up, and Cath and Jack were standing at the quarterdeck, he was holding her. "Oh, how I've missed you Cath." He said and tightened his grip on her. "And I you." She said and turned around and kissed him. Regina stood at the main deck, watching them; they seemed so in love, even after all these years. Cath apparently heard Regina's thoughts, kissed her husband once more, and walked down to the main deck. "You'll find him one day, the love of your life." Cath said looking at Regina, she didn't say anything, she thought of Daniel. "You can have multiple loves of your life, look at me! I've had three!" Cath said. Regina still didn't say anything, "Hell, you can even marry one of my sons, then I'll be your mother in law!" Cath said and laughed, Regina gave her a fake smile. Cath turned serious, and put her hand on Regina's shoulder, "but seriously, he's out there, and you'll meet him when you least expect it." Regina looked at Cath, "thanks for being such a good friend." She said and took Cath's hands. Cath tried to mimic a teenager, "We're the bestest friends in the whole wide world!" she said and hugged Regina, who rolled her eyes.

* * *

_**What should happen next?**_


	11. Chapter 11 - Dangers of the ocean

**Sorry for the wait! But here's a short chapter. Let me know what you think! Any ideas are dearly welcomed :) **

**I thank you for the reviews you have posted, good and bad! I wonder now, is the dialog better?**

* * *

Cath was pacing back and forth on the main deck, Jack was watching her, "Can you please stop that my love?" he said calmly and looked at her.

She stopped, "Aasia should be back!" she said and looked seriously back at her husband.

He stretched out his arm and reached his hand out to her, "Don't you worry, she'll be here."

Cath sighed and took his hand; he stroked it gently, and placed a soft kiss on top of it. She smiled softly as he pulled her in for a hug; it felt comforting to her. A second later they heard a familiar voice; "Am I interrupting something?" it was Aasia.

Cath and Jack pulled apart instantly, "oh my god! Aasia! I was so worried!"

Aasia was still a fairy, so Cath hurried to find a blanket, knowing what would happen when she shifted back.

Meanwhile, the others had joined them on the main deck, including Regina, holding the baby. They all watched as a golden light appeared around Aasia, Cath was holding the blanket around her, and with that, Aasia was human again. The fairy clothes didn't fit humans, so Aasia wrapped the blanket tight to her body.

* * *

Aasia had successfully talked to the fairy queen, who had helped her figuring out how to find Henry. "We found that he probably is in the northern part of Neverland. Where Peter Pan keeps the youngsters." Aasia said.

Emma seemed a little skeptic, was it that easy?

Cath registered the thought, "Well, I'm sure the fairy queen warned you about the dangers along the way? And then again, we don't know the _exact _location of Henry." she said.

Aasia just nodded seriously, "It will take days for us to reach it." Hook added. Only Hook, Cath and Jack knew the dangers along the way, dangers that would only exist here, and nowhere else.

"And your son?" Snow asked and looked at Cath and Jack.

"He'll catch up with us, so they'll be right behind us." Jack answered.

Emma found some comfort in that statement; then they won't be _all _by themselves.

No one said anything else, most of them just stood there.

Jack broke the silence; "We'll need all hands on deck to get there as fast as we can."

Everybody did what they were told, and she ship started moving forward quickly, Hook by the wheel.

* * *

They had been sailing for a while, when they suddenly heard singing, Jack and Cath exchanged worried looks.

Regina registered it; "What's wrong? What's that singing?" Neither Cath or Jack said anything, they just signaled for her to follow them and join the others.

Hook had the same look on his face, he started talking, "What you're hearing, ladies and gentlemen, are mermaids."

Emma's jaw dropped, "Seriously?"

Cath nodded, "Yes, but, here they are probably _not _like the mermaids you have heard of in fairytales. These mermaids are... Well, dangerous."

Now Snow and Charming both looked concerned, they'd only heard about this.

"So, that means, that you do not fall over board, then you'll… get eaten." Jack said.

"And here I thought that sharks were the real danger…" Emma said sarcastically.

Mermaids in Neverland were monstrous creatures, like vampires of the sea. They would lure the pirates just over the edge of the ship, and then drag them down the bottom of the ocean, until they drowned. If the pirate were to be a woman, like Cath, the mermaids would just grab them when they got too close to the railing; curiosity was a dangerous quality here.

Cath paced back and forth in front of the others; then she suddenly stopped. "Mark my words; no one will be spared if you fall overboard."

No one said anything, until Emma started speaking; "So how the hell do we get out of this?"

Cath stayed silent, Hook answered instead; "One detail Cath left out love, was that if we don't get away from here fast enough, they'll drag the whole bloody ship under."

Emma's jaw dropped again, _so we're doomed? _she thought.

Cath heard it of course. "Well, not quite doomed, _yet._" Cath's eyes wandered to Regina, "We have to get this ship moving as fast as we can, we _can _do that, but we need magic, a lot of it."

Cath paused and Regina simply nodded. "Considering I have _this _much magic," she said while gesturing about an inch of space between her fingers. Before she could continue, Jack took her hand, and their hands started glowing.

"What's she saying," Jack continued, "is that we need all the magic we can get."

Both Jack and Cath reached out their hands, Emma took Jack's and Regina took Cath's hand. The four of them turned around and faced the front of the ship. Jack looked from one side to another and said; "Are you ready?" They all nodded and concentrated for a moment, before Cath almost shouted; "Hang on!" The ship shot forward, and caught everyone off guard. Only a few seconds later, they were far from where they started, away from the mermaids it seemed.

Everyone was lying on the floor as Aasia came stumbling out of her cabin with Lekina close to her chest, "_What _was that!?"

The thought hit Cath, "Oh my god, I'm _so _sorry! I totally forgot to tell you!"

Aasia looked irritated, and she answered through gritted teeth, "Yeah right..."

It was quiet for a moment, when Emma burst into laughter. Everyone shot surprised looks at Emma, who was still laughing; slowly the others joined, and started laughing as well, even Aasia. "You should've seen your face!" Emma said between breaths.

The laughing subsided, and Cath looked to her side, and was surprised not to see her husband. She quickly looked to the other side, he wasn't there either. Cath quickly got up, "Jack?" No one responded. Panic hit her, "Jack?" She called again, this time louder.

She felt a hand on her arm, it was Regina, "What is it?" she said.

"Jack..." was the only thing she could get out. Cath ran to the railing of the ship, and gazed over the still water ahead of her; "Jack?" She shouted.

The others stood there as well, looking for him. Then she saw it, a lifeless form floating in the water.

Cath climbed over the railing and once again shouted his name before diving into the water. Charming jumped in after her; she was a quick swimmer. Cath reached the form in the water, a part of her hoped that it wasn't him, but when she turned the body around, disappointment hit her, it was Jack. She whispered, "Jack..?"

Charming reached her side, and said; "Maybe it's not too late."

Cath nodded while the tears ran down her face. They swam back to the ship, and Hook threw a rope down, Cath took a hold of it, and dragged herself up, then her husband.

Jack was still unconscious; Cath had been too shaky to feel the pulse, so Snow had offered to do it.

Regina sat down on her knees next to Cath, and gently put an arm around her, she could feel Cath shaking from the sobs she let out.

Snow looked up at Cath and nodded slowly, then smiled; "He has a weak pulse."

Cath burst into tears and Regina could feel Cath's body relaxing again.

Cath got to Jack's side and gently stoked his cheek, and bent down and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

His eyes fluttered, and then opened, "My love" he said as he reached his hand up to her cheek.

Cath started crying again, this time tears of relief and happiness.


	12. Chapter 12 - Love is strength

**I'm sooo sorry it took me so long to update. I've been having some writers block, specially since season three of OUAT started, I don't want to write about the same stuff. But here is a chapter, hope you like it! **

**I would loove some more reviews, maybe with some ideas for the story :)**

**I do not own Once Upon A Time**

* * *

Hours had passed since Jack had almost drowned. He was now resting inside one of the rooms on the ship in a hammock, with his wife close to him. He was lying on his back, and Cath was lying on her side, her hand resting on his chest. Jack had just woken up, he looked down at Cath, she was sleeping; so beautiful. As if she knew she was being watched, she slowly opened her eyes. Jack didn't say anything, he just gently stroked her hair; she smiled.

"I should go talk to the others." Cath said and rose from the hammock.  
"Alright," Jack answered, "but first things first." Jack took Cath's hand, who was now standing by his side, and pulled her down. Their eyes locked, lips so close they almost touched. Jack closed the space in between their lips. The kiss started soft, but Jack depend the kiss. Reluctantly they pulled apart.

"I'll be back soon to check on you." Cath said as she started walking towards the door.

"You better, love." Jack replied.

* * *

Cath walked out on the main deck. There was no one there, or so she thought. Snow was standing at the railing; when she spotted Cath, she started walking towards her.

"Hey, how's he doing?" Snow asked. Cath looked at Snow; she looked so gentle, caring and kind.

"He's fine, thank you." Cath answered. Cath gazed over the ocean. There was land ahead, where they were going to get Regina and Emma's son, and hopefully her daughter. Cath felt a hand on top of her own.

"Are you alright?" Snow asked with a concerned look. Cath tilted her head, and looked questioned. "I mean, you almost lost the love of your life, I would be shaken up."

Cath smiled, "Yes, I think so. Thank you Snow." Snow nodded and walked away.

Cath had to talk to Regina. When they got to land, there were certain things that had to be done, and Regina would be the only one to understand. Cath walked from the main deck to the quarter deck, and found Regina standing by the railing.

"I thought I would find you here." Cath said and went to stand next to her. Regina turned her head and smiled.

"I need to talk to you about something." Cath started. Regina had moved her gaze back to the ocean.

"About what, dear?" Regina asked without turning to look at her.

"When we get to shore, there are some things that has to be done. And I think that the others will question my methods. I think that you are the only one who won't protest, and I could need for somebody to have my back." Cath said, still looking at Regina.

Regina turned around, she didn't really understand what Cath was talking about. Regina was about to say something, but Cath continued.

"I've been fooled by the lost boys before, shown them mercy. I got burned, and I will _not _make that same mistake again. By "methods" I mean, _do whatever's necessary." _Cath finished.

Regina nodded, "I agree. The two idiots will not approve."

Cath laughed, "The two idiots, nice one. But they don't have to approve, they can do whatever they like, but I'm going after the lost boys, because it's the _only _way we'll get our children back."

* * *

They had finally gotten off the ship, only Aasia had stayed behind, becauce of the baby. All of them were now walking into the jungle. Cath hadn't told the others about her plan, and wasn't going to either, not now. Suddenly Emma stopped.

"OK, we need to have a plan or something." She said.

"I agree." Charming said. Then both he and Emma looked at Jack and Cath. No one said anything; hesitantly Cath started talking.

"I have something in mind, but you won't like it." The others stayed silent, so Cath continued: "We have to capture one of the lost boys, and _make _him tell us about where to find Peter Pan, but also find out what else he knows."

"What do you mean _make _him tell us?" Snow asked with a worried frown on her face.

Cath looked at Regina, and back at Snow. "I think you know the answer to that." Cath said.

"You mean…? Oh, no, I will not be a part of this." Snow said and crossed her arms. Charming nodded in agreement.

"You don't have to, but I _do _think this is our best chance. I'll take Regina and Jack, while you set camp about a mile that way." Cath said and pointer north of where they were standing. She continued, "Hook, since Rumple has disappeared, I suggest you take the lead, since you're the only one has been here before." Hook only nodded in response.

It went quiet for a moment, before Regina broke the silence, "Shall we?" she said and motioned towards the jungle.

Before they went their separate ways, Emma started talking: "When will you come back?"

"If we are not back by sundown tomorrow, leave." Jack said.

Emma was about to protest, but Hook was faster; "You got it, mate."

* * *

Jack, Cath and Regina were walking in the opposite direction than the other. They had been walking for a while, when Regina started wondering where they were going, did even Cath and Jack know?

"We have to stop and get a special weapon first." Cath said. Regina tried not to _think _other questions, but before she got to it, Cath stopped.

"Here." She said. Jack was standing in front of her, by, Regina tried to look, _nothing. _Cath sat down her knees, and started digging with her hands. A minute later, she was holding something in her hands, _a stick? _Regina questioned.

"A stick. Is that your special torture weapon?" she asked, she sounded almost frustrated. It looked like it was made of wood, dark, round edges, about 30 cm long.

Cath smirked, "Not _any _stick. This is a katadone, we're going to enchant it." She said and looked at Regina.

"Enchant? You do know dear, that it would be much easier to just rip his heart out and squeeze it a little." Regina said with a small smirk.

"Yes, I know _dear, _but this will be much more painful, the lost boy probably knows it's pain, and will be afraid of it, knowing what it'll do." Cath said.

"Well, what _does _it do? Enlighten me Catherine, _please._" Regina said.

Cath hesitated; she seemed almost ashamed to talk about it. Jack gave her a sympathetic look. "It will inflict the worse pain imaginable." Cath paused. "We are going to enchant it in a way were we turn the lost boys doings against him. I mean, think of all the pain he himself has inflicted, the suffering he has caused, the deaths. We are going to turn all of that against him."

Regina could see the pain in Cath's eyes.

"The lost boys used it to me a long time ago." Cath answered Regina's silent question.

Suddenly they heard bushes moving, Jack put his index finger in front of his mouth to gesture silence. None of them moved. A couple of seconds passed and Jack moved to see what it was. Jack didn't have to say anything, he just looked at Cath, who nodded. Regina on the other hand, didn't understand a thing.

"Lost boys." Cath mouthed and pointed in Jack's direction. Regina nodded.

"Attack." Regina mouthed back.

Jack simply bowed his head, held out three fingers, and slowly counted, when his hand formed an o, all three of them moved thru the bushes. There were five lost boys.

"We only need one!" Cath shouted. She was fighting with a sword, standing next to Regina, who was busy fighting off one of the lost boys, when she suddenly felt a hand on her upper arm and was pushed to the side. She landed hard on the ground. It was Cath who had pushed her, she couldn't understand why she did, until she looked back at a tree behind her; an arrow was halfway in the trunk.

"I got one!" Jack shouted. All the other boys were laying on the ground, still alive. Regina had knocked them out by blowing powerful sleeping powder on them. Jack tied the boy to a tree.

Cath turned away from the boy, and motioned for Regina to join her. Cath pulled the katadone out from a side pocket, "We have to enchant it together, summon the pain the boy has caused, and get it in there." Regina nodded.

Cath put the katadone on the ground, and sat down on her knees, Regina did the same thing. Cath put her hands above it, and closed her eyes. Regina had never seen anything like it before, this magic, darker than she had ever known. She just followed Catherine's lead, she could feel her magic, which helped her know what she had to do. She then joined Cath in that action. Suddenly, she heard screaming.

"Keep going." Cath said.

Regina kept going, until it there was a blast. She felt a chill go down her spine, magic would not get darker than this.

"What was that screaming?" Regina asked.

"The screaming came from the people he killed." Cath answered and got up. She moved towards the boy, held the katadone in from of him; his eyes widened.

"Where is Peter Pan?" she asked simply. The boy looked like a fourteen year old, but Cath knew he was much older. He didn't answer. Cath slowly moved the katadone towards his neck, she could hear his breath quickening. When he still didn't say anything, she harshly put the katadone to his neck. The boy screamed out in agony. Regina could see the veins of his beck turning black.

Cath pulled the katadone back, and the boy gasped for air.

"Now. Where is Peter Pan?" Cath repeated the question, but instead of answering, the boy spit in Cath's face. She narrowed her eyes towards the boy and wiped her face. Cath got up, and turned away.

Regina walked after her, "What are you doing, you almost had him!" She said.

"No, I didn't. He won't cave, I can see it in his eyes. He know pain." Cath answered. "We need a new strategy," she continued. "Love is unfamiliar to him. Maybe that's all he wants." Cath paused. "We're both mothers right?"

"I'm not sure where you're going with this." Regina said and raised an eyebrow.

"Just follow my example." Cath said and turned towards the boy again. She sat down in front of him and just looked him in the eyes and smiled warmly. "Don't you miss your parents, your mother?" She asked. The boy looked away, a single tear ran down his cheek. Cath carefully reached out her hand, placed it on his cheek, and made him look at her. "I can be your mother, Charlie." His eyes had an expression that Cath couldn't read, but she could hear his thought, _Mother._ He was still hesitant, so Cath continued. "You can have a father too," she looked up at Jack, who was smiling. _Almost there, _Cath thought. "You can even have two mothers Charlie." Cath said and laughed softly.

Regina hesitated, but quickly joined the conversation, "That's right dear." She said, and moved closer to untie his hands. His hands were free, but he didn't move to run, it worked!

"But you need to help us find my other son." Regina continued.

Charlie looked at Cath, and then Regina, who were sitting next to each other. He then hesitantly put his arms around both Cath and Regina and hugged them. He rested his head on Regina's shoulder for a moment, Caht gently stroke his back, "I'm so sorry for what I did to you." She whispered. Charlie pulled back from the hug, and looked at Cath. "It's ok, I'm used to it." It hurt all three of them to hear that.

Regina stepped in, and put a finger under his chin, "We won't let anything bad happen to you again."


	13. Chapter 13 - An ancient myth

**Hi guys! A quick update this time!**

**I'm so exited to know what you think, please let me know! Ideas would be great too! :)**

**I do not own OUAT.**

* * *

Jack, Regina and Cath were walking back to the camp, along with Charlie. Cath and Regina were walking behind, when Regina pulled Cath to the side.

"What's wrong?" Cath asked, already knowing the answer.

"It's about what you said earlier. That you wouldn't be fooled by the lost boys again, not show them mercy. That _is _exactly what you did a few hours ago." Regina stated.

Cath exhaled loudly, "I know, but somehow, this boy, Charlie, was different. His eyes… there was something else there, other than anger and hatred, love, even the chance to feel loved again. _That's _rare, of all the lost boys I have "interrogated", I have never seen that before." Cath finished.

Regina was still unsure about all this, and of course, Cath registered it. She took Regina's hand and squeezed it, "Trust me, please, Regina." Cath almost pleaded. Regina simply nodded and gave her a quick smile. Both of them turned around and started to catch up with Jack and Charlie.

When they caught up, Cath started talking to Charlie; only from behind because of the narrow path they were following. "Do you have _any _idea how to find Henry or Peter Pan?" Cath asked carefully.

It took a while before Charlie answered, "I don't know where Peter Pan is now, I myself, haven't been at his camp for weeks." He paused, but soon continued, "But there might be a way for you to find Henry anyway. It's only an ancient myth." Charlie stopped, and so did Jack, who was right in front of him.

"What? How?" Cath asked, she could read his mind; but there were many things that seemed unclear, blurry almost.

"The elves." Charlie replied without hesitation.

"The elves? Yes, you're right, that _is _an ancient myth!" Cath almost yelled.

"Elves?" Regina repeated again.

Cath and Charlie exchanged looks, "As already mentioned, it's an ancient myth. It was believed that elves could be summoned if wanted strong enough, and more importantly, know how to." Cath answered.

Regina raised an eyebrow, _a myth? _She thought.

"Yeah, I agree with you Regina, we can't rely on a myth." Cath said.

"But that may be your only chance, you have nothing to lose of you try." Charlie said.

No one could argue with that. Maybe it was worth a try.

"Alright, that's what we'll do. Now move, we have to get to the other before sundown." Jack said; who had been quiet the whole time. The other ones nodded and started walking again.

* * *

Jack was walking first, and was of that reason, first to notice that they were closing in on the others. He pushed some big leaves out of the way, and spotted Emma and Snow sitting by a campfire.

Snow jumped of the sounds and held her bow and arrow in front of her.

"Relax, it's only us." Jack said and smiled towards them. Cath, Regina and Charlie approached thru the bushes.

Emma immediately drew her sword, "Who's he?" she said with a panicked voice.

Both Regina and Cath put a hand on the boys' shoulders. All the others looked surprised.

"He's good, no worries." Cath said, she gestured for Regina to take Charlie elsewhere, so she did.

"Weren't you suppose to torture him?" Charming asked.

"I did…" Cath said with sadness in her voice, and then continued, "But only one time. I could see that the strategy wouldn't work, so we tried something else. She looked at Snow, she gave her the _I told you so, _look.

"So what did you do?" Emma now asked.

"I offered him love, a mother and a father." Cath answered, "Correction, _mothers _and a father."

Charming almost choked on his water, guessing that Regina was the _other _mother.

"Wait, what?" Emma said.

Catherine laughed at the reaction, "Well, it's a long story, but he'll help us, that's the point." She said. "Regina!" Cath called.

Regina and Charlie emerged from the jungle, Charlie walking close to Regina. "It's alright Charlie." Regina encouraged. The others smiled softly at him, it calmed him, Cath could see that without reading his mind.

* * *

Sunrays were peeking through the trees; the morning had arrived. Last night Charlie had become more confident and talked about himself, he seemed like a good kid. Today would prove that.

Cath was the first one to wake up; she carefully moved from under Jack's arm and rose from the ground. She looked over at the spot not far from her; Charlie was waking up too. She smiled at him, "Good morning, slept ok?" Cath asked.

"Yeah, thanks. And good morning." He whispered back, "I think I can help you find out how to summon the elves." Charlie said and pulled a leather book out from his bag.

Cath was curious, "What's that?" she asked.

Charlie opened it; it was blank. There were only headlines on top of each page. "I think this will help us if we find out how to read it." Charlie answered.

Cath moved towards the fire, by then, the other were waking up. Cath was thinking hard, minutes had passed, when finally Regina asked, "Catherine, are you alright?"

Cath didn't respond, she only sat down on her knees. "Give me the book please." She said. Charlie passed her the book without saying a word. Cath opened it carefully and put it on the ground. The others were watching her every move, curious to know what she was doing. She found the page where the headline read _Summon the Elves. _Cath took a knife out of her pocket, put the blade in her palm, and sliced quickly; she didn't flinch. She fisted her hand and let the blood drip onto the page.

"Jesus! What the hell are you doing!?" Emma said loudly.

Cath didn't respond, but could hear the thoughts of the others, the same. Slowly letters appeared on the seemingly blank page. Everyone looked down at it in amazement. Halfway down the page the letters stopped, and notes started to appear.

"What the bloody hell…." Hook murmured.

"_For decades, even centuries, it was believed that the elves were a myth. In your hands, you are now holding the only proof of their existence. Elves only appear when truly needed, and only help with good deeds. If you want it strong enough, they will come." _Cath read aloud.

"What are the notes for?" Snow asked.

"I think I know," Charlie started, "the tune will call them." He finished.

"Oh, great, so it's that easy? Sing a song and rescue will come!? That's a load of crap." Emma said angrily.

"Emma, Cath sacrificed blood for this. Listen to what she thinks." Snow parented. Emma muttered something and crossed her arms. "But why is it needed to use blood to summon the elves that only serve good?" Snow questioned.

"I think that someone who possessed dark magic found this a long time ago, and enchanted it. This _can_ be a big threat." Cath said.

"Now, to the more pressing issue, can anyone read these notes?" Regina asked.

Cath nodded and got up, with the book in her hand. She paced back and forth a couple of times, eyes in the book. The others were standing around her, not daring to say anything. Cath started humming; she did so for the next minute, and then stopped, slammed the book shut, and let it fall on the ground. She then turned away from the other, and sung a tune. This time louder, her voice was so tender, so soft.

Cath had been singing the same tune for a minute or more, and Emma was really starting to believe that this was indeed a load of crap. Suddenly trees were cleared away in front of Cath, making a lot of room. Everyone were holding their breath. Five forms appeared in front of them, dressed in only white. It was them, the elves, they had arrived.

Emma tried to look at their faces, but they were all faced down at the ground and wearing hoods. Then all of them turned their heads up and took their hoods off. They were all women.

Cath bowed her head; the others followed her lead.

"Catherine my child." One of the elves started.

Cath looked up at her, she looked so graceful, all of them did. Their movements were slow, yes, graceful. She had straight light brown hair; it reached her waist, and was beautifully braided at the top. They wore white dresses that reached the ground, with long sleeves. Cath didn't say anything.

"My name is Alassë Anàrion, these are my sisters, and we are here to help you."


End file.
